


Dearly Departed

by jumble_of_fandoms



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Prompts [2]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, I am so sorry, Obviously hasn't happened, all of the angst, fic prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumble_of_fandoms/pseuds/jumble_of_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when one of the Sensate dies? Do the rest feel it all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearly Departed

**Author's Note:**

> Was a prompt from the lovely chlorinewriter on tumblr!
> 
> Again, I am so sorry.

Well, this should be... Sad?

He had found her. 

Wolfgang, along with the rest of their Sensate group, stood in the large, open air temple, doing their best to not look directly at the man standing across from them all. Kala had dragged them all there at a single time, the first time since the boat that all of them had been together in any place.

Her fear ran through the group. 

“Now, why don’t you be a good girl and just help me find the others...” The man only whispered, but his voice carried easily to the group, wrapping around each of them in a sickening caress.

Wolfgang watched as Kala seemed to stand even straighter, shoulders squaring as she looked the man dead in the eye, defiance radiating from her every pore. “No, I will never do that, especially not here under the eyes of Ganesh.” Her voice was strong, and Wolfgang could feel the meaning behind her words.

Kala closed her eyes, and Wolfgang watched as one by one, the rest of their group vanished, leaving only him standing next to her. Kala reopened her eyes, but did not look at him. 

Wolfgang could no longer tell if it was she who dragged him here, or his own desire to protect her that lead to him still standing there. After the world before him flickered back to the hotel room he was holed up in somewhere in England, he knew that she was trying to make him leave. 

“I will not leave you, Kala,” Wolfgang stated, reaching out to touch Kala’s wrist, but she moved it away at the last second, using that hand to brush a strand of hair out of her eyes.

 _Does she not see or feel me?_ Wolfgang wondered as he did his best to shift his attention back on what was happening.

“You realize that there is nothing you can do,” Whispers was saying. “Your friend Will already lead me to you, and he will lead me to the others. You are trapped, and the sooner you help me, the sooner I will let you go.”

Wolfgang felt his eyes widen, knowing Riley had been doing everything in her power to keep Will from giving up what he knew about them.

“You’re lying,” Kala stated simply, unfazed by the man’s words, but Wolfgang could still feel the current of fear running under her words.

“Even if I was, would you ever know?” Wolfgang blinked and the man was suddenly standing right next to Kala, who had closed her eyes again. “I am in your head, the same as his. It would not take much for me to learn where the rest of your precious friends were hiding out.”

Kala said nothing, chin raised as she continued to keep her eyes closed. Wolfgang could only watch as her lips started to move in a silent prayer, her own thoughts blocking out the man next to her. 

 _Leave her alone!_  Wolfgang’s body was vibrating with his desire to protect the woman standing before him. He could feel the same desire radiating from the rest of their group, but much like him, they were all powerless and Kala continued to block them all out, pushing them all away. Wolfgang was now actively fighting against her desires, doing everything in his power to remain standing next to her.

 _I want you safe..._  Her voice echoed in his head, and Wolfgang again reached out to try and touch her, right as her hand again moved away. _Please, leave; don’t let him find you..._

Her eyes opened again, and Wolfgang watched as Kala turned away from him, towards Whispers. “I will never give them up. They are my family, and nothing you say will change that.”

The man in front of her chuckled softly, spreading his hands out to the sides. “Well fought, Kala dear. I am afraid, however, that this little _game_  is already starting to bore me.” The man reached into one of his pockets, and Wolfgang felt his heart start to pound even harder, the fear now racing through his veins that of his own making. 

“Farewell, Kala dear,” Whispers whispered, bending closer to Kala. “Because, why should I fight you, when I already have one so weak on my side.” This last word was punctuated by the silver knife slipping between Kala’s ribs and Wolfgang’s scream being cut off as the pain started to flow into his own body. The knife slipped out as quickly as it had gone in, now stained red. Whispers’ mouth curled into a curl smile before he stalked off, leaving Kala to fall to the ground in front of Wolfgang. 

The scene in front of him was flickering quickly between the temple and the hotel room, like a light bulb dying. Falling to his knees, Wolfgang tried to breath around the pain he felt coursing through his body. It was a pain worse than he had ever felt, and his entire being felt as though it was on fire. 

“Kala,” he called out weakly, doing his best to now crawl the few inches towards the woman lying in a growing puddle of her own blood. Wolfgang could feel every beat of her heart as he picked her head up and fitted himself under her, doing his best to lay her head in his lap.

“Kala,” his whispered again, brushing her hair away from her eyes. 

His voice finally reached the woman lying in his arms, and her eyes flickered open, slowly finding his. “Wolfgang...” she said, a smile slowly coming to her lips.

“Please, don’t leave me, Kala...” He said, wrapping his arms around her. They were back in his hotel room, leaning up against the wall. Kala’s head rested on his shoulder, her blood soaking into his chest. Her breath ghosted over his neck, becoming more and shallower. “Don’t leave me, please!” Wolfgang cried out desperately.

The pain was slowly dying down, and Wolfgang could feel everything going numb. He clutched onto her tighter, needing to ground himself.

“Remember the first time we met?” Kala’s voice carried softly to his ears. He did remember, her standing at an altar, dressed so beautifully; him stark naked in front of her. They both smiled at the memory, Kala’s own emotions towards it breaking through Wolfgang’s pain. “Who would have thought,” a deep, harsh breath, “that we would be here after that...” 

Reality flickered again, and Wolfgang shook Kala gently. “Please, don’t go, don’t go...” His voice grew harsh as he repeated the mantra over and over again, tears falling down his face. 

“Remember that day, always,” Kala whispered, gazing off into the distance. “And remember all of the days after that we were able to share together. Remember for me...”

A calm settled over Wolfgang, as well as the heartache that ripped apart his chest. “Please Kala,” he continued to plead, knowing that there was nothing he could do. “I love you, Kala...”

As the words left his lips, Wolfgang knew they were true. He watched as Kala’s eyes started to glaze over, and a last shuddering breath escaped her lips...

Back in the hotel room, Wolfgang’s arms felt cold, his shirt unstained, his heart heavy. “KALA!!!” He screamed out, not caring what came of it. Knees pulled up to his chest, face buried in his hands, he barely recognized the grief pouring from the other Sensates in his group, reaching out towards him. 

 _I only ever wanted you safe_... He thought to himself. _I was only trying to protect you, by staying away from you..._

  _I should have been there..._

He had found her, and now she was gone to him.


End file.
